


Sunday Morning.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Lazy Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A little Sunday Morning cuteness from this little family.





	Sunday Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 'SneetchesToo' for the idea, the proof read, and just being a super good friend!

Ethan woke to a cold bed, which on a Sunday morning was something that made his heart sink. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with Leanne, listening to the muffled sounds of music coming from Ariel’s room, getting up every so often to get a fresh cup of coffee, ignoring any call or texts they got, but it seemed that Leanne had different ideas.

Pulling himself out of bed he didn’t bother grabbing his shirt from the floor, he just headed downstairs, hoping to drag the woman he loved back to bed with him. As he reached the bottom he looked down the hall, seeing Leanne stood at the kitchen counter, two mugs in front of her, milk next to them. Maybe she was going to bring him some coffee in bed?

As he walked further down the hall towards the kitchen, he slowed down, taking in the sight that was Leanne dressed in nothing but his US Army shirt that just barely reached the tops of her thighs. Her hair was a mess, but he thought she was beautiful, and as sexy as anything.

As much as he wanted to wake up with Leanne in his arms, he had to admit, seeing her stood in the kitchen at 8am wearing only his army shirt, making coffee, humming along to the song in her head was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

“Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to say good morning?” Leanne’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He quickly made eye contact, smiling as he walked further into the kitchen, stopping just behind her, literally. He made sure their bodies were touching and he was as close as possible, placing his hands on her hips.

“Good morning,” He whispered in her ear.

“Good morning, would you like some coffee?”

“As long as we can drink it upstairs, in bed, and then not move for the rest of the day.” Ethan chuckled, placing a kiss to Leanne’s neck.

She hummed in response and Ethan took that to mean yes.

“Do you want to give me some space, or?” Leanne asked, her voice was soft and quiet, and still full of sleep.

“Not at all,” He replied, letting his hands move from her hips to the hem of the shirt she had on, then slowly touching her bare skin moving his hands under the shirt and up to rest on her stomach.

“Ethan,” Her voice warned him, but he was in no mood to play by the rules.

“Leanne,” Again he whispered in her ear.

“Why don’t you let me make this coffee and then we can go back to bed and do whatever you want,” Leanne tried, but Ethan was having none of it.

He pressed a few more kisses to the side of her neck, and she couldn’t help but tilt her head to the side. His hands were splayed across her stomach, holding her close, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

He was just about to move his hand elsewhere, and make that Sunday morning one to remembered, but a groan from the doorway stopped them both.

Leanne was the first to look in that direction, seeing their daughter stood there a look of disgust on her face.

“Morning, honey.” She said with a smile.

“Hey, kid.” Ethan smiled at her, moving his hands from Leanne’s stomach, and putting them on top of her shirt.

“Look, I love you guys and I love that I have parents who love each other, but please, can we make a rule of no making out in the kitchen. I have to eat in here.”

Ethan and Leanne couldn’t help but laugh at the teen.

As Ariel and Leanne got lost in conversation, Ethan moved to the kitchen table, watching as his two girls went about making coffee and breakfast. Maybe it wasn’t the morning he had planned, but anything that involved spending time with the two people he loved, was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts? Please?


End file.
